Drops of regret
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: Po and tigress have a fight. Po says things he shouldnt have And due to that tigress leaves. What does po writes to get his tigress back? Will she ever forgive him? A small one shot
1. Chapter 1

Dear tigress,

**_Sitting in my room, watching the rain pour,_**

**_Feeling myself, even deeper than floor._**

I am in my room. The rain outside just keeps falling down. Now because of what I have done I feel my self even beneath the level of the floor.

**_Analyzing, all the moments from the past,_**

**_All what was sweet, vanished so fast._**

All the time I spend with you was by far the time I was the most happy. Now I'm sitting here thinking about the moments we shared.

by far nothing can beat it.

**_Storms break the tree,_**

**_But they stand strong and set themselve free._**

But we have to be strong. While holding our hand as tightly as possible, we can withstood this storm. But if only you would give me one more chance I can set things right.

**_I want to dissolve away, in this rain,_**

**_this heart of mine, can't take more pain._**

**_Pain of regrets, a heaviness,_**

**_Its tough to bear, I confess_**.

I want to die now, now that your not by my side. My heart is filled with regrets, of the things that I said. I can not live without you. I need you and this life is now like a burden I confess.

**_My eyes and rain, share a common thing,_**

**_Both visible to world, with water flowing._**

I'm here crying and right now the thing that I want the most is you. My eyes are red from the tears that flowed like rain from them. I wanna cry more when I see your hurt face. And more when I remember the tears on it and even more when i know that I'm the reason behind it.

**_Million things, heart want to shout again,_**

**_But all feelings, cries, suppressed by nerd brain._**

I want to shout, I want To run to you and tell you that I didn't mean anything I said. That I'm sorry but this brain of my's stops me, my ego stops me, my stupidness stops me, my stubbornness stops me.

_**I'm hurt, you're hurt too,**_

_**Biggest mistake, I hurted you.**_

Both of us are hurt, I'm hurt because I can't change the past and your hurt because of what I said. The biggest mistake of my life was to let my anger take the best of me.

_**no one has perfection,**_

_**You and me, are no exceptions.**_

But no one can be perfect right? And both of us are no one right? Mistakes is a part of our lives and we learn from them, so lets learn from this. Let's not destroy our lives. Because if you leave I will die.

_**To reminisce over past, ain't good at all, is it?**_

_**A whole new tomorrow, won't you embrace it?**_

What's past is past. Yesterday is history and tommorow is a mystery. And today is a gift. So why ruin today thinking about the past. I didn't mean anything I said it was my anger speaking not my heart.

_**you are the only one I want,**_

_**with every breathe, its your name I chant.**_

Your the one for me. Your the only one I want. With every breath I take I remember you, your nane. Every blood in my vains is yours and only yours. Its your property Hurt me, punch me do what ever you like.

_**How I wish I was Air,**_

_**Easy to get to you and make everything fair**_

I want to fly to you like a kite and make everything right.

**_My ti,_**

**_Won't you forgive your 'sweetie pie'?,_**

**_Forget what he did, forgive him, all sorrows will fly._**

Can you forgive me? Just this once? I can't live withoUt you, neither can you. Forgive me for what I did, forgive me for what I said, just this once and the pain will all just disappear. And we will be together again and this I will die but I won't let go of your hand.

Yours and only yours

Po

P.s I love you, always have and always will.

There! Well hope you like it. Po and tigress are married. And were currently somewhere other than the jade palace. They got in a fight. Po said some mean things to tigress ( how could you po hurt her po !) anyway so tigerss leaves to the jade palace. Now po is trying to convince tigress to come back in a letter. Please do review! I don't own the poem I found it on Facebook

One more thing I having many important tests in the upcoming month which will have a great affect on my final result so I won't be able to update my other stories for a while. Wish me luck! Seriously


	2. I'm yours to hold

Please Review, this is the first time that I have actually written poetry instead of just copying and explaining it like i did in the first chapter. So it might not be that good. This is not related to the title at all.  
Please, please review this is my first tr, a little encouragement, pointing out mistakes, I will be grateful to you all.

Im Yours to hold

You went on the road and found some one else,  
I watched as she held you in her hands and I understand  
(referring to the episode bride of po)

She is yours to hold,  
She's yours to hold

She went away as you stare,  
Saying how things could be better this way,  
while sadness roamed around in the air,

She's not yours to hold,  
She's not yours to hold

You stood there empty hearted and forced a smile,  
But no matter how much you work you can not hide,

There's no one for you to hold,  
There's no one for you to hold

You come to me and reach out,  
I move back and you understand  
(referring to the loa episode when po tries to hug tigress but she stops him)

I'm not yours to hold,  
I'm not yours to hold

You stood still, eyes widen with shock,  
as I held you close to my heart.  
I tell you that I understand and care before turning away,  
and I now know,  
( the time when tigress hugged po)

Your mine to hold,  
Your mine to hold.

I run as fast as I can, and tell you to run away,  
but you held your ground and fought all along the way.  
I was just a finger touch from you,  
when i fall on the ground and watch you fade away.  
With darkness not so far behind from me,  
I understand,  
(when po died in kfp2)

Your gone for me to hold,  
Your gone for me to hold

I was there broken as I stared in to the sea,  
hoping to catch a glimpse of the other half of me,  
but instead I looked up, you stood strong at the tallest building I could see,  
You looked in my eyes as you swear  
that you will make them pay, now I'm sure,

You are the one for me to hold,  
You are the one for me to hold,

I stood still, shocked trying to figure out,  
Why I felt the way I'm feeling,  
When you held me so close,  
you tighten your grip on me,  
and I know that you understand,  
( when po hugged her)

I'm your to hold,  
I'm yours to hold  
Forever and ever again.


End file.
